Sayori
Sayori, sometimes referred to as Sacchi, is an anime-only character and a princess who hails from an unnamed noble family. AppearanceEdit Sayori is a young girl, approximately the same size as Rurichiyo, with long brown hair and blue eyes. She has a short fringe on above her forehead and she has her long hair tied together in intricate patterns; sitting atop her head is a small lavender headband with a golden ribbon-like ornament. She wears a long, decorated indigo kimono.1 PersonalityEdit Sayori displays a personality typical of most nobles when around servants. However, she immediately drops this when she's alone around her friends, becoming much more cheerful and friendly.1 PlotEdit The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only)Edit Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Sayori holds a tea party for her friends from the other noble families and Rurichiyo is the last to arrive. Sayori thanks Rurichiyo for coming and the two of them dismiss their servants. After the servants leave, Rurichiyo and Sayori happily hug each other and remark that it has been a long time since they've seen each other. Sayori then brings Rurichiyo to where the tea party is and informs her that everyone else is already here. She and Rurichiyo then enter the room where the tea party is and the rest of Sayori's friends greet Rurichiyo. Sayori suddenly begins a special handshake with Rurichiyo and Rurichiyo goes along with it. Rurichiyo successfully completes the special handshake and she states that her knowing this is a sign of their friendship.1 A bit later, Sayori hands Rurichiyo some tea and she drinks it, but she immediately spits it out when Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki suddenly appears at the tea party. Several guards appear to take Ichigo away and Sayori asks the guards what's happening. The guards state that they were told from the Kasumiōji that a thief was running around but Ichigo tries to convince them of his innocence by calling to Rurichiyo, only for Rurichiyo to state that she doesn't know him. She then walks away from the scene and after doing so Ichigo uses Shunpo to escape from the area. Later, Ichigo, Rukia, and Rurichiyo gather around Sayori and Sayori tells them not to be angry with Rurichiyo.1 Sayori then reveals to them that she's getting married soon and Ichigo congratulates her on this, only for Rurichiyo to inform him that this is actually a terrible thing since it's an arranged marriage with someone Sayori doesn't even know. Rurichiyo states that Sayori's marriage was decided by the two noble families the day she was born, but Sayori tells them not to look sad since she's accepting this as her fate. She then states that this is her last tea party, and Rurichiyo wanted to come here no matter what since this may be the last time they ever see each other. Rukia remarks that Sayori must be marrying into a strict family and Sayori confirms this. Sayori suddenly begins crying and she wonders why she's doing this since she isn't sad. A bit later, Sayori watches as Rurichiyo leaves the tea party.1